Molecular imaging-Identification of changes in the cellular structures indicative of disease remains a key to the better understanding in medicinal science. Microscopy applications are applicable to microbiology (e.g., gram staining, etc.), Plant tissue culture, animal cell culture (e.g. phase contrast microscopy, etc.), molecular biology, immunology (e.g., ELISA, etc.), cell biology (e.g., immunofluorescence, chromosome analysis, etc.) Confocal microscopy: Time-Lapse and Live Cell Imaging, Series and Three-Dimensional Imaging.
There have been advances in confocal microscopy that have unraveled many of the secrets occurring within the cell and the transcriptional and translational level changes can be detected using fluorescence markers. The advantage of the confocal approach results from the capability to image individual optical sections at high resolution in sequence through the specimen. However, there remains a need for systems and methods for digital processing of images of pathological tissue that provide accurate analysis of pathological tissues, at a relatively low cost.